Isso não é mais um segredo?
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Há um baile no colégio Cruz e Watanuki não tem par. Yuuko se oferece para ir e, vendo-se obrigado a aceitar, Watanuki acaba cedendo. Diante de sentimentos confusos, o que poderá acontecer com ambos nessa situação onde sua racionalidade é posta em xeque?


_**Disclaimer ou sei lah como se chama:**__ xxxHOLiC não me pertence, pertence à senhorita Mokona, à senhorita Satsuki, á senhorita Ageha e à senhorita Mick, conhecidas vulgarmente como CLAMP... Se me pertencesse, o Watanuki jah tinha pegado a Yuko há mto tempo..._

_Enjoy! \o/_

"_**Isso não é mais um segredo?"**_

_**PONTO DE VISTA DO WATANUKI**_

Faltavam algumas semanas para a festa de formatura daquele ano, e Watanuki não sabia com quem ir, já que Doumeki havia sido mais rápido que ele e iria com Himawari. Havia sobrado apenas uma pessoa com quem Watanuki poderia ir, não que ele estivesse dispensando a Zashiki-Warashi, mas a Ame-Warashi já havia avisado que a pobre garota mágica não conseguiria sequer entrar no recinto onde aconteceria a festa. Por este pequeno detalhe, havia sobrado apenas uma pessoa, uma pessoa para quem ele estava com muito medo de pedir, com certeza essa pessoa iria cobrar. O nome dessa pessoa era Yuko. Yuko Ichihara, a pessoa que o escravizava todos os dias.

Atualmente, por mais estranho que pareça, até mesmo para ele, ele tem gostado de ser escravizado. Não que ele gostasse de trabalhar, ele gostava mesmo era de passar o tempo com Yuko. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha medo de pedir. Foi, então, que teve de responder a seguinte pergunta:

- Watanuki, com quem você vai nessa festa? – a mulher que sempre o confundia, fosse com suas palavras difíceis, fosse com seus enormes peitos GG, perguntava com um tom desinteressado, acho que ela estava pensando que o pobre Watanuki tinha um par.

- Acho que não vou, não tenho com quem ir... – Watanuki disse completamente desanimado.

- O quê? Você, Watanuki, o garanhão italiano que até já ganhou presente de uma Zashiki-Warashi, não tem com quem ir ao baile de formatura de seus colegas senpais??? – Yuko dizia realmente incrédula.

- Não, não tenho com quem ir. – Watanuki disse tentando colocar um ponto final na história. Em vão, claro.

- Então, eu faço esse favor para vo... – Yuko dizia antes de ser interrompida por Watanuki, que olhava para o chão.

- Não precisa, eu não me importo. Aliás, sei muito bem que você vai me cobrar depois.

- VOCÊ. – disse Yuko completando o que havia começado. – E eu não irei de cobrar, juro mesmo, estava até pensando em te dizer isso antes, mas acabei me esquecendo. Eu realmente gostaria de ir com você, Watanuki, é sério. – Yuko disse e olhou o garoto de forma extremamente carinhosa. Ele ficou confuso – lógico – e acabou aceitando. Não que ele quisesse dispensar Yuko de qualquer jeito, não, ele até estava com vontade de ir à festa com ela (até com mais vontade de que de ir com a Himawari), só que ficou com vergonha de pedir.

Depois de todos os detalhes acertados, Watanuki começou a ficar ansioso com o tal dia. Não que ele não visse a hora de chegar, mas estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa que não deveria. Gostava de Himawari, tinha certeza disso, porém Yuko sempre o deixava maluco... Aquele andar sensual, aquele cheiro enigmático, aquelas palavras inteligentes, aquele caráter cínico, aquela personalidade tanto quanto deturpada e aquele seu gosto por bebida, sempre o deixavam caidinho, e ele nunca sabia como conseguia se segurar. Deve ser por ela ser mais velha, ele achava que isso fazia parte do respeito para com ela, mas ele nunca havia se sentido tão cativado por alguém como ela. Estaria gostando de Yuko também? Algumas vezes ele achava que não, já que ela só o maltratava, porém, outras vezes ele simplesmente dizia a si mesmo "eu a amo, e nada nem ninguém pode negar isso". Muitas vezes, enquanto estava com ela, esquecia completamente da existência de Himawari, mas quando estava com Himawari de novo, lembrava do quanto gostava dela.

E essa quantia andava cada vez mais baixa, já que ele sabia que, com certeza, ela e Doumeki deviam estar juntos há muito tempo.

PONTO DE VISTA DA YUKO 

Aquele garoto andava meio desesperado. Ela já devia saber: ele não tem um par. Só que não acreditava nisso. Ele era tão lindo, uma graça de menino. Aquele rostinho confuso, seus olhos e seu par de óculos sobre o nariz. Era realmente um menino bonito.

Outra coisa em que ela não conseguia acreditar, era como ele ainda gostava da Himawari – ela achava que ela era a namorada de Doumeki – tendo tantas pessoas interessadas nele, inclusive ela. Lutar contra uma Zashiki-Warashi seria mais fácil do que muita gente pensa, apenas pelo detalhe de poder andar entre as pessoas de energia impura e continuar inteira.

Resolve perguntar para o garoto se o mesmo tem um par, ele responde que não. Ela insiste em não acreditar, ele insiste em dizer para ela que está sozinho. Ela, então se oferece para ir com ele. Ele, a princípio, não aceita, mas acaba sendo convencido pela bela mulher que se encontra a sua frente.

Havia muitas coisas em que Yuko não acreditava: uma delas era estar começando a se apaixonar por uma criança. Sabia que no mundo em que vivia isso não era obstáculo, mas talvez para o pobre garoto, fosse demais... Mas queria mesmo ficar junto dele, não seria uma garota que vive nas montanhas ou uma colegial enjoada que iriam impedi-la de conseguir o que queria. "O problema é que os seres humanos nem sempre consegue o que querem", ela sempre pensava quando começava a refletir sobre ela e Watanuki um dia juntos. Ela tinha a insegurança do "não conseguir"; se isso acontecesse, ela não sabia o que iria fazer. Se matar, talvez, ela iria pensar caso não conseguisse alcançar o objetivo que, atualmente, era o principal.

Depois de resolver todos os detalhes com o garoto, ela começou a evitar tocar no assunto da festa. Preferia deixar o tempo dizer se iria dar certo ou não. Todavia, rezava todos os dias para que seu mais precioso pedido fosse concedido.

PONTO DE VISTA DO NARRADOR 

O dia festa de formatura havia chegado; Watanuki estava indo buscar Yuko, como manda a tradição. Ele não podia dirigir, para Yuko não tinha problema, para ele, era um tanto vergonhoso, mas nada podia fazer quanto a isso.

Chegando ao lugar, ele via Himawari de braços dados com Doumeki: para a sua surpresa, seu coração não havia ficado apertado, e ele não tinha ficado com a mínima vontade de soca-lo, como sempre tinha vontade. Até achou melhor que eles estivessem juntos, e começou a entrar no local também. Mais uma vez, para a sua surpresa, ele estava completamente enciumado com os olhares que Yuko estava recebendo dos garotos mais velhos; pena ter falado para ela que a roupa decotada que ela estava usando não lhe causava problema algum, se soubesse que iria ficar tão enciumado com os olhares (olhares que ele sabia que Yuko iria receber, porque ela é muito bonita), diria para ela trocar de roupa.

Yuko olhava para Watanuki achando realmente engraçado a cara de ciúmes que ele fazia. E pior, ela sabia que não era para Himawari, já que a mesma havia entrado há algum tempo, esse ciúme todo era para com ela. Entretanto, ela também sentia um pouco enciumada: enquanto com ela os mais velhos eram quem ficavam olhando, no caso do Watanuki, as garotas mais novas eram as principais espectadoras. Watanuki, percebendo isso, resolveu entrar de uma vez no recinto.

Quando entrou, ambos foram convidados para se sentar com Himawari e Doumeki; eles aceitaram. Os anfitriões da mesa andavam mais do que grudados, e ambos os convidados daquela mesa gostariam de saber o que havia entre eles. Descobriram quando foram buscar refrigerante e deram um selinho. Watanuki ficou... Feliz. Não sabia por que, mas se sentia feliz em ver os dois juntos. Começou a pensar coisas como "espero que dêem certo; que bom ver os meus melhores amigos felizes" e outras coisas do tipo. Estava completamente esquecido do detalhe de que Himawari era a pessoa de quem ele gostava. Para ele, a pessoa com quem estava agora era quem realmente importava.

Yuko viu a cena e riu, era uma concorrente a menos para disputar o Watanuki com ela. A mulher esperava ver o garoto de mau humor, ou pelo menos um pouco chateado, mas viu um menino com uma cara feliz... Por que seria? Yuko resolveu provar sua teoria e foi buscar bebida para os dois – ela e seu acompanhante, óbvio – quando o balconista começou a cantá-la. Olhou para trás e... Descobriu o que queria. Watanuki com uma cara extremamente enfurecida e enciumada olhando para a cena do balcão. Yuko disse algo para o balconista e voltou para a mesa com Watanuki; eles ainda estavam sozinhos.

- Ficou com ciúmes, Watanuki?

O garoto não sabia como responder. "Agora ferrou legal!". Essa era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar. Resolveu falar a verdade, já que mentir para a Yuko era algo que apenas pessoas realmente geniais conseguiam, e ele estava realmente longe desse nível.

- Fiquei! – Watanuki disse ainda com ciúmes.

- Por quê? – Yuko perguntava com a cara mais sapeca do mundo.

- Porque você está comigo, não está? – Watanuki estava com o tom de voz alterado, estava falando mais alto que o normal. O coração de Yuko começava a acelerar aos poucos, enquanto o de Watanuki já estava conquistando a pole-position.

Yuko ficou incrédula com a justificativa de Watanuki. Não acreditava naquilo. Não podia ser real.

- Senhora Yuko eu... Gostaria de te contar uma coisa... – Watanuki dizia muito apreensivo, num tom extremamente baixo.

- Pode contar. – Yuko disse no tom preocupado que ela sempre usava quando queria ajudar o garoto.

- Eu não sei de quem eu realmente gosto... Não sei se é da Himawari ou... – o garoto se interrompeu.

- Ou... – Yuko iria obriga-lo a dizer até o fim.

Watanuki estava vermelho, não conseguia respirar direito, queria muito dizer isso para ela, mas tinha vergonha. Resolveu contar, já que ele sabia que se não contasse, Yuko iria arrancar a resposta dele, por bem ou por mal.

- De você.

Yuko estava morrendo de felicidade. Não queria acreditar no que ouvia, mas sabia que era verdade, pois Watanuki era incapaz de mentir para ela, fosse para se safar, fosse para mentir mesmo.

- Se você está em dúvida, creio que devo te ajudar a escolher. Aliás, por que a gente não dança? – Yuko iria usar de todos os truques limpos que podia para conquistá-lo ainda naquela noite.

- Não sei dançar... – Watanuki disse desanimado.

- Não importa! Vem! – Yuko puxou o garoto para a pista e começou a dançar. No começo, o menino sentia-se totalmente constrangido com a situação, porém aos poucos começou a se soltar.

A música que tocava ao fundo era "Lovelight" do Robbie Williams. A maneira como Yuko requebrava fazia Watanuki delirar. Mas, enquanto ouvia a música, começava a pensar nas coisas que faria pela Himawari e pela Yuko, para ver se conseguia decidir com qual das duas realmente queria ficar.

_And I wanna know  
Baby when you're with me  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Making me feel so sure  
Turnin your lovelight down again  
Why don't you let me be?  
You don't know what you're doing  
Making me feel so sure  
Turning your lovelight down again_

Yuko estava realmente usando todos os truques limpos que podia naquela noite. Ela faria Watanuki escolhe-la a qualquer custo! Claro que sempre jogando limpo para poder jogar sujo depois que ele fosse dela.

"Eu deixaria de fazer o que gosto pela Himawari?" o garoto pensava, já sabendo que a resposta seria negativa. No mínimo, ele tentaria fazer com que ela fosse com ele e, se ela não fosse, iria procurar uma outra maneira de se divertir com ela.

"E pela Yuko, eu faria?" Watanuki sabia que essa pergunta era muito idiota. Ele SEMPRE deixava de fazer o que gosta apenas para atender às vontades insanas de Yuko. Tudo bem que esse era o emprego dele, mas atualmente, como já dito no começo, ele estava achando divertido ir lá apenas para atender os mais diversos caprichos da Yuko.

"Eu deixaria meus amigos para ir onde a Himawari quisesse?" ele sabia que a resposta seria negativa novamente, já que, caso ele não pudesse ir, Himawari procuraria outras pessoas para ir com ela.

"E pela Yuko?" Watanuki sabia que sim. Se ele não pudesse ir, ela o FARIA ir. O obrigaria da maneira mais drástica e ele teria de deixar os amigos para ir ao lugar que ela bem entendesse.

Se perguntando várias coisas, ele começou a ver que tudo o que ele fazia realmente com vontade, ele fazia por Yuko. Algumas coisas, ele fazia por obrigação, mas às vezes, sabia que era pelo simples ato de fazer algo por ela.

Depois de todas essas coisas, ele começou a ver o quanto Himawari estava distante dele. Por mais que gostasse dela, ele sabia que quem sempre iria chamar sua atenção seria Yuko. Que, se as duas chegassem ao mesmo tempo, ele sempre iria olhar primeiro para Yuko. Sempre. Não importasse o que houvesse.

A música resolveu acabar, e em seu lugar começou a tocar "Glarin' Dream", da Bad Luck. Ele começou a se aproximar de Yuko, e os dois começaram a dançar juntos. Ele começou a reparar em coisas que até aquele dia não havia reparado: Ele estava alguns centímetros mais alto que Yuko. Não havia percebido, mas estava achando estranho ter que olhar para baixo ao conversar com ele. Antes era o contrário.

Yuko estava quase entrando em colapso nervoso. Não agüentava de ansiedade para saber a resposta de Watanuki; assim que eles se juntaram, seu coração começou a bater descompassado, sua respiração estava irregular... Ela nunca havia imaginado que poderia ficar assim por culpa de uma criança de 16 anos. Criança de 16 que parecia ter os seus 20. Era mais alto que ela, fazia pouco tempo, já que quando se conheceram, Yuko era bem mais alta que ele. Ele, o garoto tímido que não queria de jeito nenhum trabalhar para ela... A vida é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas quando se acredita que o futuro está em aberto. Quem diria que o seu cliente mais valioso se tornaria sua paixão e seu maior objeto de prêmio? Ninguém, nem mesmo a vidente mais confiável que conhecia, até porque essa vidente não contaria para não estragar a surpresa.

O ritmo se tornava cada vez mais apertado...

_Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete  
Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto_

-Yuko, acho que me resolvi...

Yuko não disse nada. Ela já imaginava a resposta que iria receber, ele já até havia mudado o vocativo que usava com ela.

- Eu gosto mesmo é de você. – e, logo após isso, abraçou-a mais forte, Começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, seus lábios cada vez mais próximos.

Foi então, que eles começaram a se beijar. Pararam por um momento, momento em que Yuko Disse algo como "você me escolheu, então?", e Watanuki respondeu algo como "desde o começo, apenas não havia percebido".

Voltaram a se beijar timidamente. Com o tempo, Watanuki ia abaixando sua mão para encaixar perfeitamente na cintura fina de Yuko – antes suas mãos estavam um pouco acima desse lugar – e Yuko começava a colocar as mãos na cabeça dele – suas mãos estavam na nuca. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado, e eles nunca se sentiram tão completos. Quando pararam para poder respirar, Watanuki perguntou para Yuko, enquanto a abraçava e beijava seu pescoço:

- Isso não é mais um segredo?

Yuko respondeu que não enquanto estava abraçada pelos braços, agora compridos, de Watanuki. Nunca imaginou que seria abraçada dessa forma e por esse motivo pelo Watanuki.

- Então, posso dizer que agora você é a minha namorada?

Yuko respondeu que sim. Se fosse para ficar com ele, não importa o que as outras pessoas fossem dizer, ela aceitaria tudo. De papa-anjo a pedófila, para ela não importava que apelido viesse primeiro. Se fosse para ficar junto de Watanuki, nada mais importaria.

Abraçaram-se novamente e deram mais um beijo. Depois, se separaram.

Após um certo tempo na festa, não tendo nada mais interessante para ficar fazendo lá, Watanuki levou Yuko para a casa dela e voltou para a sua casa, com o melhor dia de sua vida em mente.

Yuko não acreditava no que havia escutado. Nem no que havia feito. Era a namorada de uma criança de 16 anos. Com o tempo, ele deixaria de ter 16 anos, mas, por ora, era muito estranho. Ela não sabia o que fazer, já que estava se envolvendo com um cliente... Resolveu deixar pra lá, pensaria nisso amanhã. Foi para a sua cama pensando no maravilhoso dia que tivera tido... E não via a hora de ver o garoto que todos os dias ia lá cuidar da casa, que, sem mais nem menos, fora promovido a namorado.

É, realmente, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas quando se acredita que o futuro está em aberto...

_**FIM!**_

_Bem, segunda fic de xxxHOLiC, dessa vez com direito a beijo!_

_Sobre o comentário do "no mundo em que ela vive" eu estava me referindo ao "mundo do CLAMP", já que no mundo delas, idade não eh pretexto para ninguém ficar separado... Veja o Terada e a Rika de SCC, por exemplo? 10 anos de diferença no mínimo._

_Outra coisa... "ela jogar sujo com ele depois" seria ela usar todos os truquesinhos que a vida ensinou para ela e, assim, deixar o Watanuki caidinho. Mas seria mta mancada ela fazer isso antes dele se decidir. Com certeza agora ela usa esses truques sujos com ele!!!_

_Sobre as músicas... "Lovelight" era a música-tema desde o início... mas como não dava pra dançar apertadinho, resolvi colocar "Glarin' Dream", eh da banda Bad Luck, como jah dito, do anime Gravitation (música de encerramento), tah bom que essa música não é muito pra dançar, mas eh um pouco mais romântica e menos agitada... Mas eu seria capaz de colocar "Blind Game Again" da BL ou ateh mesmo "Akane" ou "Over" do Nightmare e faze-los dançar... eeh a falta de noção eh algo que me assola desde os tempos mais remotos..._

_Gostou? Não gostou? Tah se perguntandu q bosta eh essa? Tah pensando em escrever meu nome no Death Note??? Reviews Plix!!!_


End file.
